Describe
by rawr.red
Summary: Biarlah sekarang dia hanya dianggap partner, bukan teman, bukan sahabat. Bukan apapun yang signifikan. / Hint MidoTaka. Maybe Pre-Winter Cup. Bahasa ngawur-ngaduk.


Pertama kali bertemu dengannya,

—ah tidak, sampai sekarang pun juga. Dia masih tetaplah sosok _ultra _songong yang merawat kuku-kukunya dengan baik, juga seorang maniak supertisi yang rela menghambur-hamburkan uang untuk keberuntungan kabur yang hanya akan terjadi dalam suatu hari saja.

* * *

**. describe .**

—kurobasu (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki—  
Shintarou & Kazunari

* * *

Kelas 3 SMP. Stadiun basket. Jepang.

Sekolahku kalah melawan kekaisaran yang oh-so-maha-tinggi dan tidak terkalahkan itu, Teikou. Heh. Benar-benar cocok dengan namanya. Apalagi _motto _dari sekolah tersebut. Benar-benar mengagung-agungkan kemenangan, kesempurnaan. Sebenarnya tidak masalah dengan kekalahan dari sekolahku tersebut. Toh, kami cuma sekolah tanpa nama yang karena keberuntungan belaka mendapatkan tempat di salah satu pertandingan skala nasional—walaupun masih babak penyisihan untuk mengambil representatif dari daerah Tokyo. Sekolahku mendapatkan 'kesempatan langka' (kukutip dari _sensei_,) untuk bertanding melawan Teikou. Gila. Sinting. Pemain-pemainnya sangat berbeda tingkatannya dengan kami. Tinggi _center_nya juga abnormal. Dan ada apa yang salah dengan _shooting guard _itu?! Setengah lapangan itu sangat, sangat jauh. Sekuat apakah lengannya? Apakah bakat alami yang hanya, ya, tinggal dipoles sedikit juga jadi.

Benar-benar seperti dikecam di dalam gua singa. Ah tidak, dalam gua singa, cheetah, macan kumbang dan hewan karnivora lainnya yang sudah siap bekerja sama untuk menghabisi kami. Sebagai seorang _playmaker_, tugasku sudah kulaksanakan dengan baik. Aku berhasil memberikan _pass _yang dapat diterima oleh teman setimku, tapi, itu tidak cukup untuk melawan Teikou.

Dan hey, ada apa dengan itu? Dengan sikap songong dan bosan tersebut?

Sialan! Kalian taruhan?!

_Well_, bukan salahku saat mendengar pembicaraan kalian di ruang ganti saat sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Heh, suara kalian kencang sekali, tahu tidak?! Karena itu aku frustasi. Kerja kerasku dan teman setim-ku yang kurasa sangat tidak dihargai. Mau kapten kalian berterima kasih dan memberikan apresiasi kepada tim kami seperti apapun, rasanya hambar. Seperti apresiasi tersebut hanyalah ilusi. Seperti pemanis artifikal murahan yang manis menyengat tersebut langsung hilang sekali hisap. Karena itu... aku... rasanya ingin menghancurkan kalian dengan basket _kami_. Ya! Basket _kami_! Yang _kami_ dirikan dengan usaha dan _teamwork_, dengan peluh, dengan keringat, dengan air mata. Kalau perlu, darah.

Tentunya teman setimku tidak ada yang berpikirkan sepertiku, ha!

Tapi, tetap saja. Rasa frustasi tersebut tidak hilang walaupun sudah kucoba obati dengan berbagai cara. Kimchi. Main kartu. Maraton lagu _rock_. Coret kata belajar, pikiranku sudah tidak fokus.

Karena itulah, dalam kefrustasianku aku mengambil kembali basket. Ketika yang lain sudah meletakkan _jersey _mereka dan fokus ke ujian, aku, yang juga bersama yang lainnya berhenti dengan alasan akan menempuh ujian, tetap berlatih mati-matian. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _point guard _yang dapat mengarahkan sebuah tim agar kami dapat melampaui Teikou yang kebanyakan hanyalah menjadi impian belaka, yang tak dapat diraih.

Untungnya aku berhasil masuk Shuutoku. UNTUNGNYA. Kuulangi, boleh? U-N-T-U-N-G-N-Y-A! Selain dekat dengan rumah, Shuutoku dikenal sebagai salah satu dari Tiga Raja Tokyo. Gila 'kan? Berasa seperti 'Perjalanan ke Barat'! Karena itulah aku memiliki Shuutoku. Masa bodoh tidak ada yang namanya jas dan dasi. _Gakuran is my soulmate, bro!_ Buat apa repot-repot memasang dasi pada pagi hari, melepasnya ketika gerah, dan lainnya? _Gakuran_ itu praktis, oke? Oke. Mari lanjut sebelum jadi promosi _gakuran _Shuutoku yang berbahan nyaman tersebut.

...

Tolong dicamkan ya, bukan promosi kok. Bukan. _Genre _tulisan ini juga bukan yang lucu kok.

Lanjut.

Intinya, saat pertemuan pertama klub basket—masih perkenalan sih, tapi, yah, sudah latihan kok—aku melihat dia. Si _shooting guard _songong yang tangannya diperban.

Takdir memang lucu, ya? Iya, lucu.

* * *

midoritotaka

* * *

_CKIIIIIT!_

Sepatu-sepatu basket pun berdecit di lantai gymnasium yang sudah memiliki banyak sejarah tersebut. _Dribbling_, _pass_. _Dribbling, _menghindari lawan. Dan _PASS! _Bola itu pun melesat cepat, hampir tidak tersentuh oleh tangan lain kecuali sepersekian detik pada saat sang penembak mendorong bola tersebut melawan hukum gravitasi dan memasukkannya ke dalam keranjang.

"Che! Sedikit lagi padahal, Takao! Sedikit lagi aku bisa merebut bolamu!" Seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu mendecih kesal. Yang dipanggil Takao hanya terkekeh, "Makanya, Miyaji-san. Mau ujian juga jangan lupa latihan! Nanti cepat tua lho, _senpai_!" Katanya sebelum melesat jauh ke bagian lapangan lainnya sambil diiringi tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. "_KUSOOOOO! _Kurang ajar kau Takao! SINI! Kulindes dengan truk Kimura baru tau rasa!" Miyaji, sebutannya, langsung emosi dan mendorong lengan kausnya ke atas dan menatap Takao dengan tatapan intens.

_Yeah, right. _Tatapan intens yang bermaksud _lo-mati-lo-kesini-cepet-kunyuk_.

"_SENPAI _YA! Nanti _kouhai_ yang paling _senpai_ kangenin juga pasti aku kok!" Balasnya sambil buru-buru mencari perlindungan di balik tubuh tinggi sang kapten. Sip dah! Kalau Miyaji-san masih niat ngejar, belakangnya ada pintu keluar. "SUDI GITU? SUDI?" Teriak Miyaji dari ujung lapangan. Memang, beberapa bulan lagi para _senpai_ akan mengikuti ujian. _Winter Cup _adalah harapan terakhir mereka untuk memenangkan sebuah kejuaraan nasional bersama tim dengan kekuatan yang hebat ini. Formasi yang sudah tidak mungkin lagi.

'Haah, tahun ajaran ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat, ya? Sebentar lagi akan ada ujian kenaikan, lalu naik ke kelas dua, tim baru, kapten baru...' Sambil menghela napas dalam-dalam, dia berjalan ke arah _bench _untuk mengambil botol minumnya, dan botol minum berwarna hijau yang ada di sebelahnya yang langsung dilempar ke belakangnya. Tepat diterima oleh sang pemilik. Dengan seringaiannya, dia berbalik badan dan menutup botol minumnya. "Tepat sasaran, kan? Akurasiku meningkat." Memuji diri sendiri, Takao pun menaruh kembali botolnya ke _bench_.

Tanpa melihat langsung pun, Takao tahu kalau Midorima memutar matanya.

Sesudah jam latihan selesai, bagaikan rutinitas biasa yang tidak terucap, Takao dengan setia duduk di atas _bench _sambil mengipas-ngipas tubuhnya yang bersimbah keringat sambil meminum sisa air dari dalam botol airnya sembari menunggu Midorima untuk menyelesaikan ritualnya; men-_shoot_ sebanyak _lucky number_ yang dikeluarkan oleh _Oha-Asa _yang ditonton Midorima setiap harinya. Bagaikan sebuah rutinitas, suara kecil Midorima yang menghitung berapa kali _shoot_ yang telah masuk menggema mengelilingi _gym _Shuutoku.

Tanpa sadar waktu berlalu ketika Takao memainkan ponselnya, sesekali melihat _progress _Midorima, dan kembali lagi. Semua itu berakhir dengan keranjang bola basket yang sudah penuh terisi rapih lagi, dan Takao yang bertanya "Sudah selesai, Shin-chan?" dan dijawab dengan "Nomor keberuntungan hari ini untuk Cancer adalah..." sekian.

Setelah membilas tubuh mereka, membersihkannya masing-masing dari bakteri, kuman, dan bau serta keringat, mereka pun berganti dengan seragam masing-masing dan keluar dari _gym _setelah itu. Meninggalkan urusan mengunci _gym _kepada pengurus sekolah. Kemudian mereka pun bertanding _janken_, dan selalu berakhir dengan kekalahan Takao dan berujung dengan dia yang terpaksa harus melakukan latihan kaki ekstra dengan mengantarkan manusia tinggi tidak tahu malu menggunakan kereta yang disambung dengan sepeda.

Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Putar di tikungan ini, Takao. Aku perlu membeli majalah rekomendasi Oha-Asa." Midorima tiba-tiba mengatakannya. Tangan dilipat, kemudian dengan _gesture _terlatih dia menaikkan kacamatanya. Disambut dengan kedipan mata dan lalu respon dari Takao, "Eeeeh?! Tapi sudah malam, Shin-chan! Kakiku pegal, tau! Mana harus jalan ke rumah..." Demi mendramatisirkan suasana, nada-nada memelas pun digunakan. Tapi nada memelas itu tidak ada artinya untuk Midorima yang sudah ber-_iron willed _untuk membeli majalan tersebut.

"Kau kalah _janken_." Lugas, singkat, tegas.

"Gak ada ya, yang namanya nganterin dulu ke _minimart! _Plis deh! Taksi mana yang diminta untuk mengantar sampai ke rumah, disuruh ke _minimart_ dulu, tanpa bayaran tambahan?! Midorima-sama, sayang sekali saya bukan supir Anda!" Sahutnya begitu. Tapi tetap, kaki dan tangannya menggerakkan sepeda yang berikut kereta tersebut ke _minimarket _24 jam.

Setelah sampai di depannya, Midorima pun langsung meloncat turun dari kereta tersebut tanpa menghiraukan Takao. Itu membuat Takao berpikir, 'Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak akan kukira kalau aku akan setim dengan si songong ini.' Menghela napas, dia pun menatap ke langit. Ah, gelap. Bulan pun tertutup awan.

'Beberapa bulan yang lalu, tidak akan pernah kukira bahwa aku akan menjadi sopir si songong setiap kalah _janken_... artinya semuanya dong ya? Shin-chan jago _janken_ atau ada guna-guna tuh?' Dia terkekeh lagi, membayangkan seorang Midorima yang berpakaian ala pedagang Arab yang menggunakan pernak-pernik ala kaum gipsi dan mengeluarkan jimat-jimat ala kuil-kuil. _Gila_, pikirnya. _Gak banget_.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?" Suara rendah milik Midorima menghancurkan khayalan Takao. Yang ditanya hany menyengir ke arahnya sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Gak kok. Naik sono." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arah kereta di belakangnya. Tanpa rasa sungkan atau apapun, Midorima pun naik ke atasnya. Menambah beban Takao.

"Sungguh."

Kata itu membuka pembicaraan mereka, "Rasanya enak kali ya, kalau beban menghadapimu dan kekonyolanmu dalam mempercayai horoskop."

Merasa disindir, Midorima pun mengerutkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Maksud?"

"Diganggu untuk membantu mencari _lucky item_, disuruh kesana-kemari, dan lain-lainnya. Tanpa imbalan terima kasih pula! Sungguh, Shin-chan. Sungguhkah kau sekejam itu." Masa bodoh dengan bahasanya yang niatnya sih puitis tapi jadi alay sekali. Sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, dia mengayuh sepeda itu.

"...Tidak kok."

"_Are?_"

"Sewaktu di Teikou, aku tidak menyuruh mereka untuk menemaniku membeli _lucky item_." Dan tentu saja, walaupun sedingin dan setenang apapun hal itu disampaikan oleh Midorima, tetap saja Takao tidak bisa bereaksi lebih tenang lagi. "Eh? Kalau begitu... hanya aku?!"

Sontak Midorima mengangguk, dan hal itu membuat Takao tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan. Jadi aku cuma dianggap babu yang bisa ngoper dan _dribble_ gitu?" Kampret. Tidak tahu apa latihan tekunnya dari dulu sampai sekarang?

"Bukan begitu." Menghela napas, Takao hanya menatap jalan di depannya. Lebih baik cepat sampai. Dan untungnyalah, rumah kediaman Keluarga Midorima tidaklah jauh. Bahkan, mereka sudah sampai. Tanpa berkata apapun, Midorima langsung meloncat turun, dibarengi dengan Takao yang juga turun dari sepeda, bagian dari rutinitas mereka.

Menghela napas lagi, Takao menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Jadi... selamat malam, Midorima-kun." Heh. _Midorima-kun _terasa aneh di lidahnya. Rasanya lebih cocok jika dikatakan oleh seorang Kuroko saja. Membalikkan badannya, dia pun mulai berjalan menjauh, sambil membuka risleting tasnya, dimana dia menyimpan ponselnya dan juga mengeluarkan _earphone_ untuk didengar. _The Misfit Go_ sudah menjadi bahan untuk didengar sehari-hari dikarenakan ritmenya yang membangkitkan semangat dan mencegahnya untuk tertidur. Tetapi, pundaknya ditahan oleh sebuah tangan yang besar.

_Midorima_.

"I-Ini." Sambil membalikkan wajahnya, dia menyerahkan sekaleng kopi panas, "Bukan karena apa, tanganmu dingin. Aku tidak mau kalau... _partner_ku sakit."

Merasa tersentuh, Takao menerimanya dengan senang hati. "Shin-chan... makasih."

"B-Bukannya apa! Hanya saja aku membutuhkan orang untuk membantuku mencari _lucky item_! ITU SAJA!" Kemudian, Midorima pun langsung membuka pagar rumahnya, dan dengan secepat kilat memasuki rumah itu. Meninggalkan Takao yang terheran-heran, mengapa reaksi Midorima seekstrim tersebut. _Ah sudahlah._

Biarlah sekarang dia hanya dianggap _partner_, bukan teman, bukan sahabat. Bukan apapun yang signifikan.

Biarlah dia hanya dibutuhkan untuk membantu mencari _lucky item_, dan memboncengnya.

Karena... bukankah tidak ada orang lain yang dipercayakan oleh Midorima?

* * *

_Sekian._


End file.
